The Broken Rule
by TheFunnyLittleYoda
Summary: If Anakin was to bring balance to the force, this sith was to bring chaos to the force. This spin-off story is set between AOTC and ROTS. Please give me reviews and opinions on how this story can be improved.


Title: The broken rule

Genre: Action, Adventure, Suspense

Legal: I do not own star wars. This is my fanfiction of star wars

Executive summary: Count Dooku secretly creates a new apprentice purely from of force. This story is set between the clone war era (Between attack of the clones and revenge of the sith) *The plot may change if I choose to write more.

*This is not related to my other story. I've deleted my other story.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Creation 

Somewhere in bustling industrial zone of Coruscant stood a tower. The tower easily blended in with the local industrial plants. From the outside this plant was in absolute ruin. Some parts of the walls were stained with corrosion, others were thick with dust.

On the contrary to such messy appearance, the old tower had a modern visitor. A small cargo ship landed on one of its 4 landing pads – each faced cardinal directions. Soon after, men in Mandalorian armor rushed outside, they were guards. Once the guards lined up along the narrow open passage from the landing pad all the way to the entrance of the facility, one figure stepped out of the cargo ship. He wore a dark overhead robes to hide his identity.

After entering the tower, the guards stopped following the man once he walked inside a magnetic elevator. The elevator doors shut after the man got in. The elevator reached the desired level and the mysterious man stepped out. He could see a large cylinder In the midst of darkness. Its liquid contents made it glow in red.

Inside the cylinder floated a human. The human was well-built. His muscles weren't too big or too small. His skin was white and soft, like a baby. He had short brown hair. Among his body, the most notable characteristic was his face; the human's face was well structured. However he was not a pretty boy. His face gave a powerful impression and even with his eyelids closed he aroused fear.

"His Midi-chlorian counts are off the charts. Sir, according to my calculation we are ready to bring him to life" An engineer droid told Dooku.

"Good, continue your job" Droid left Dooku after obtaining permission.

The liquid began to slowly drain out of the cylinder. After the cylinder was empty, the wires linked to the humans detached. The creature did not move. Few seconds later a different droid came and tapped the cylinder. The human opened his eyes.

The human's blue eyes had no emotion but hatred. It blankly stared at the space. Dooku was intrigued by how much hatred this creation could be. He had never seen such cold eyes.

"Now what should we do, Lord Tyranus?"

"Now, we test him" Dooku then pushed additional buttons on the display.

Long robotic arms came down from the ceiling. Each grabbed the human's limb and lifted him up out of the cylinder. Then the arms locked him onto a metal surgical bed.

"Sir, he has been trained whilst he was being incubated. I programmed the computer to create a virtual reality. He has successfully mastered 4th and 7th form of light saber arts. According to our sensors, he is also very capable of using the force, especially force invisibility." Third droid reported to Dooku

"Good… Any flaws?" Grievous asked.

"Well… He did show quite a bit of instability. But I'm sure he would have control over his powers as time passes" Dooku listened as he pressed additional keys on his display.

Engineer droids, along with 6 mechanical arms from the ceiling approached the human. Soon after, they began grafting armor onto his pale skin. The human screamed in rage.

"What about the armor?" Dooku asked as he observed walls dent in from the force.

"The armor has been successfully crafted. The base is Mandalorian iron and some parts are composed of Phrik and Cortosis"

"Light saber resistant?" Dooku confirmed with the droid.

"Yes sir. But the armor does not guarantee the protection of major joints." The droid pressed additional keys.

"Understood" Dooku replied.

The droids stopped. The human was fully equipped with black plated armor. Unlike an ordinary armor this one was slim and didn't standout much. As a matter of fact ordinary clothing could be worn above. The armor was grafted onto the man and thus made him and his armor as one.

Dooku strolled down to the surgical bed which now made the man stand up.

"What is thy bidding, master?" The man slowly spoke. His voice was as cold and desolate as the icy barrens of Hoth.

"This is the moment of your trial, apprentice. Prove yourself to me and the dark side" Dooku proclaimed then computed his handheld device. He strolled back to a safe distance. Once Dooku reached a safe distance 15 magna guards approached the young apprentice.

"Sir, your apprentice is still tied up. And unarmed" Droid hastily reported. But Dooku ignored him.

Dooku's new apprentice could sense that he was surrounded. He unleashed a ferocious roar. The surgical bed got blasted away thrashing a magna droid upon impact. The apprentice then raised both of arms into the air creating a vortex of force energy around him. "ARRRRRGHHHH" The apprentice yelled as he slammed his fist onto the grounds. It unleashed a powerful nova. The magna droids flew away. Their metal bodies were mutilated from the immense force energy.

Dooku struggled to keep their cloaks intact.

"It is done, master" The young apprentice approached and knelt before Dooku.

"Well done, you have truly proved your strength… But I have one more task for you" Dooku spoke as he opened an ancient chest. "Take these light sabers" He passed two identical light sabers. It was thinner than average and it was covered in silver plates. "Along with these" Dooku then pulled out two slim swords. The dark gray swords were well polished. Its blades were slightly curved and were much thinner and shorter than the average swords. "Crescent blades, they are forged with Cortosis" The crescent blades retracted like a light saber.

"Thank you, master" The apprentice harnessed two light sabers on his belt and the two crescent blade hilts on his back.

"Now, my apprentice, go to Kamino and wait for further orders"

* * *

Thanks for reading, please write reviews whether you liked it or not. =) If you have any questions please feel free to ask me.


End file.
